In view of resource saving and global environmental issues, pneumatic tires are increasingly being required to decrease the rolling resistance. The rolling resistance may be decreased by decreasing the energy loss in various rubber components of the tread of a tire. For that purpose, conventionally employed are elastomeric materials having as low heat generation properties as the rubber of the tread. Also, tread and sidewall volume is decreased. However, if the volume of the tread rubber and/or sidewall rubber is decreased, the noise performance during running, ride comfort, and other performance characteristics tend to deteriorate. If a tread rubber having a low heat generation property is used, the braking performance and steering stability tend to deteriorate. Thus, the reduction of rolling resistance has conventionally had an adverse effect on still other performance characteristics such as steering stability and braking performance.